A Mothers Love
by Fifteen Minutes Old
Summary: It's been almost five years since Keats tried to ruin it all. Alex stayed with Gene, and they now have a four year old daughter. They have forgotten everything. Will a new arrival change it all? Read to find out. GALEX. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So two things:

1. I know I said that the last update on "A Nine Month Bug" would be my last before I got to the states, but this idea got in my head and wouldn't go away so I wrote it down. Then I thought I may as well upload it!

2. I know this sort of thing has been done, but not exactly like this. It may start off as a typical re-write of the finale...but it won't stay that way for long.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.

Oh, and another thing- in this Alex and Gene had been a couple at some point before series 3. For now it's not exactly important when, I may go into more detail later.

A/N: It was pointed out to me that I had orginally written down the wrong year for the future for what I was planning to make sense. This has been amended now and I am sorry if it caused any confusion. I am also sorry about how wrong it was- apparently my maths is even worse than I already thought it was!

* * *

"_Listen to me." She smiled desperately. "I can stay here. With you." She touched his chest, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket as if her life depended on it. She was crying, not believing it was all over, not wanting it to be. "You can't do this - you can't do this on your own. You need me, Gene. I can't - I can't go in there!"_

_He smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. "Yes, you can. They've got a saloon bar." She frowned at him. "Can't have you putting me off my stride, can I? I mean, I'll end up wonderin' if I'm not completely right all the time. Can't have that." He looked down, avoiding her gaze. Knowing he would give in if he looked in her beautiful eyes just once more he would change his mind. "Weren't bad, though, were we?"_

_Her face crumbled again, and she reached into her pocket to hand him the epaulette badge with the numbers that had haunted her for so long. _

_"Here," she whispered her voice breaking._

_"See you around, Bolly-Kecks." She turned to face away from him to get over his words. After so long, after everything- he still couldn't bloody say what she knew he wanted to say. She turned to look at him again, determined despite the tears on her face._

"_I am not going in there." She wasn't even trying to cover her tears now, and her cracked voice was only further proof of that. "Not without you."She grabbed his lapels tighter. "Despite my better judgement I love you, you stupid stubborn man." She moved a hand to his cheek. "And I am not going anywhere without you."He moved himself from her and looked at her sternly._

"_I know you enjoy being insubordinate Drakey, but bloody listen to me-"_

"_I'm pregnant."She interrupted._

"_What?"_

_"I know we haven't been the same since..."She stuttered, "Since you shot me. But there was that night when we both got really drunk and went to mine, apparently we were also too drunk to think about protection." She laughed humourlessly as she said the last part. He was still looking at her with a shocked expression. "That is why I can't go in there without you, and it's why I can't be dead. Because this has to be real. It just has to be." Her voice shattered completely and she broke down into sobs. Gene stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. The epaulette badge fell to the floor._

"_It's okay love, you ain't going anywhere." He soothed her. _

_Someone was singing... "We'll meet again..."_

Alex's dream was rudely interrupted by the alarm clock. She groaned and turned it off as quickly as she possibly could. She rubbed her eyes as she considered the strange dream she had been having lately. She had no idea where her subconscious had come up with that nonsense, but it felt undoubtedly real sometimes. She hadn't told her esteemed husband, he would only call her a fruitcake as usual. Her husband who was still snoring away next to her, he definitely had the knack of sleeping through things. Like when their four year old daughter had been a baby and had been crying throughout the night. The bastard had certainly slept through that. She hit him not so gently in the chest to wake him up.

"Get up Gene. Time for work." She quickly got out of bed to start her morning routine. He was no longer snoring, but was ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Get the hell up! It's a Monday and we have a new officer starting in CID- it is going to be a busy day."

"No need to shout Bolly, now get the coffee on like a good girl." He said sleepily.

"You know where the kettle is if you want coffee." She shouted back leaving the room. She walked to her daughters room and slowly entered. The four year old was still fast asleep in the middle of her bed, cuddled up to her favourite toy- a lion. Alex smiled and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.  
"Gracey," She said gently, shaking her shoulder slightly. The little girl grumbled, "Come on Grace," she said a little firmer. "You need to get ready to go to Olivia's house." Olivia and Grace were best friends, and had been since they started nursery. They would be starting school together in a week's time.

"Want to sleep." She mumbled. Alex chuckled and ran her hand over the girls brunette hair.

"I know you do sweetie- but Daddy and I need to get to work." She decided that the best way to go about it was to be more proactive herself, and she pulled the little girl into a sitting position. Grace finally opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Alex smiled every time she looked into her daughters eyes- they were blue just like her fathers, but more inquisitive.

"You're mean mummy." She muttered, but got out of bed anyway.

"Oh I know- I'm simply terrible." She said sarcastically moving off the bed, offering her hand to the small girl- which she took. "Come one- why don't we get daddy to make pancakes?" Grace's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she bounded out the room, with Alex quickly following, shouting.

"Pancakes!"

* * *

**2020**

"Are you enjoying your first day PC Jenkins?"

"Oh yes, it's exactly what I was expecting!" She excitedly replied, whilst her first day on the beat had been relatively uneventful she had really enjoyed it so far. She had been waiting to be a police officer since before she was a teenager.

"Boring, then?" PC Noble laughed back at the young girl. He had been surprised when he had seen the fresh-faced twenty-three year old at the station that morning, and had instantly decided to take her under his wing. He had certainly been surprised to see a wedding ring on her finger- she seemed far too young for that sort of nonsense.

"Well I wouldn't call it that-" Her retort was interrupted by shouting coming from a near-by shop. The pair ran towards the disturbance. As they turned the corner, they both heard a bang before everything went black.

* * *

**1988**

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly despite her dizzy head. She looked around and noticed that she appeared to be in a police station.

"Don't mind taking your bloody time wakin' up." A voice made her jump, she looked up at the man who had interrupted her confusion. "Fainting on your first day of the job- you really ain't seen anythin' yet, love." She looked blankly at him. "What the bloody hell are you lookin' at me like that for?" More silence, the gruff looking man rolled his eyes. "Let's get this straight- I'm DCI Gene Hunt, your boss- and you do as I bloody say. Comprende?"

"Gene Hunt?" She finally stuttered, she had heard that before...but where? Her mind suddenly clicked in place and she suddenly felt very faint again. "Oh my God." For PC Jenkins, everything went black again. Gene just sighed in frustration. His wife entered the room.

"Did she pass out again?" She asked incredulously.

"The Gene-Genie does have that affect on women; you of all people should know that."

* * *

_My name is Molly Jenkins, I was shot in the chest on my first day as a police officer. Suddenly, I find myself in a dream world my mother tried to investigate before her own un-timely death. Wherever I am, I need to get home. Back to reality. Back to my husband. Back home. _

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? I hope you like it :)

This really will be the last thing I post before I leave for America! But, as soon as I am settled I will update "A Nine Month Bug" and this if you guys want me to.

As always- please reveiw!

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	2. Chapter 2

So, I am all settled in the US now- so I thought it was time to update this! I will update "A Nine Month Bug" as soon as possible, I am having some issues with my Ashes to Ashes muse- but I am trying my hardest!

Also- I know this is short, but I think the chapter ends in the right place.

* * *

Chapter Two

The next time Molly woke up, she was yet again disappointed to find herself somewhere that wasn't home. She was in a small room, that smelt very strongly of smoke, and the decor definitely left something to be desired. As she stood up her hand flew to her head, _I suppose passing out twice will do that to you_. "And don't forget hallucinating." She murmured to herself. Molly left the room and walked down the corridors, she followed the noise that seemed to be coming from an office, and she noted the smell of smoke was definitely getting stronger.

She opened the door of the office, to be yet again confronted by a certain figment of her imagination.

"Well you took your bloody time." Gene Hunt turned to the room full of men, "Everyone, this is our latest typist WPC Jenkins." Outraged at the way he had addressed her, Molly opened her mouth to argue with the man, but someone else got there first.

"Guv, what have I told you about being rude to new employees?" A very familiar voice questioned. A chillingly familiar voice. Molly hadn't heard it since her eleventh birthday, but she knew it so well. She turned and gasped as her eyes fell on the one woman she never thought she would see again.

"Well, Bolls, she is my new officer. I can speak to her however sees me fit." He looked towards Molly, who was still staring at Alex. "Jenkins," Molly jumped and turned to face him. "This is Alex Hunt, my annoying know-it-all DI." Everyone else in the room went back to their work, as if they were used to the two of them griping at each other.

"And wife." Alex said sweetly.

"Wife?" Molly stuttered. This was impossible, and a very cruel trick from her subconscious. Why, of all people would her mother be here? And why did she look older? Most of all- why an earth was she married to the dinosaur Gene Hunt?

"Yes, unfortunately luv, I am taken." Gene retorted, despite her shock Molly didn't miss the sharp look that her mother shot him.

"Yes, the women of Fenchurch are simply heart-broken." Alex replied sarcastically. Before the conversation could continue the phone in Gene's office rang. He went to his office, slamming the door behind him, and answered the phone. "Don't let him get to you." Alex said, slightly worried about how the girl opposite her was staring. She moved to lean on her desk. "He's like that with everyone, you get used to it."

"Yeah... right." Molly said, trying to sound like she was listening, but not able to form a coherent sentence. This was her mother, who had died when she was a child, talking to her! Breathing next to her. _Why doesn't she recognise me? This can't be real...my mother would recognise me. _Molly's eyes fell to the desk and she saw a photo of Alex and Gene, with a little girl. Alex looked up and saw Molly studying the picture.

"That's Grace, she's four." Alex explained, smiling.

"You have a daughter?" Molly blurted out. None of this made sense, her mother was here, in this strange place in her head, married and with a daughter. If her subconscious had to involve Alex Drake at all, why would it be like this?

"Yeah, although she was a surprise to say the least." Alex was still smiling, like she had whenever she had spoken about Molly, a lifetime ago.

"Do you have any other children?" Molly asked, hopeful.

"No." Alex answered simply. "One is enough for me and Gene." Molly was sure she could hear her heart break. _She doesn't remember. _

* * *

What do you think?

Please review :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


End file.
